Holding Trust
by Eclare Drama
Summary: will Eli and Clare become friends or even more after one fall? ( bad summury i know this is my first story :)NOT COMPLETE STILL WORKING ON IT
1. The new begenning

Title: Holding Trust

_chapter:1_

Clare's point of view-

Today is my first day of hell. I have to go to a new school called Degrassi-anyway I really don't like interracting with people i don't know. Only if my dad's job didn't tranfer him to Tortono ,Canada from New York I would not be in this situation. My old high school was really tough. I had a hard time making friends only friend I made was my best friend Alli. I really didn't want to leave her but I didn't have a choice, I just hope we don't lose cantact with each other she's my only true friend. When people in my old school used to call me a freak and a nerd Alli was there for me everytime. I'm really shy so i don't walk up to people in new schools and say " Hi my name is Clare want to hang and be my friend"? In this school I pretty much will be alone making friends isn't my thing, but if someone is willing to be my friend I won't mind being there friend back but if I feel like they are playing me or pretending to be my friend I won't bother being their friend.. Today is the first day of school so maybe it will be easier to fit in with everyone. I hope my 10th grade year won't be so hard. Now i'm off to Degrassi.

Eli's point of view-

First day of school won't be that hard for me. My best friend Adam begged me to come to Degrassi. We went to a different school together until his mom had moved closer to Degrassi , he didn't want to be alone so he asked me to come to his new school. I thought it was a good idea I could forget about my pass in my old school and start over. My old school was really hard to attend to people will judge you by your cover and don't even get to know you first. I had a really bad reputation that wasn't even true. People said i smoked,steal and break girls changing school thing is a really really good idea maybe people won't think of me as the stealer or the stoner .Two more high school years i just have to get through 11th grade . I just need to stay out of trouble...if I can.

Clare's point of view-

I walked to my new school and it's a long walk if you ask me. I was now standing in front of the school and find it ...big. I know i'm going to have a hard time getting around this place. Now I just have to go to the office and get my schedal. As I arrived at the office i notice another person inside , should I let them talk or just walk in?... Once I walk in both the princiable and the young man looked at me.

"May I help you?" The older man asked me with a smile

"Um yea I'm Clare i tranfered here from New York and I'm here to pick up my schedal."

"You and here but he came from a different school but in the same state." he began "uh... here are your schedal and ." stated while handing me and the other person his schedals "Clare and Eli do you think you guys can help each other find your classes since you both are new to Degrassi?"

" I-I uh... i don't know." I stammered as i tried to respond.

" sure along as it's okay with her I have a friend that goes here but he's not here today so..." This Eli kid stated.

"um...sure I don't know anyone here so why sure why not ." I said walking out the door into the hallway as Eli said his goodbye's to then followed me out.

" Hey! Wait up!" He yelled trying to catch up with me.

I finally turned around and said " Look i'm not trying to be rude but you don't have to help me if you don't want to I'm used to being alone."

" I do want to help I'm not like that if I didn't want to help I would have said no. look we both are new we can at least help each other." Eli said with a smirk.

" ... okay fine but I need to fine my locker B14." i said twisting my head to find my locker.

" My locker is...B16. I guess we're locker neighbors." He stated with another smirk.

" Well lets find our locker, locker nieghbor." I said with a smile and began walking.

This Eli kid was wearing black converse with a Dead Hand red shirt with reagular black jeans, If you ask me I would think he's gothic , but I don't judge a book by it's cover.

Eli's point of view-

We arrived at our lockers and got our books for out first 4 classes and began walking.

" If you don't mind me asking what grade are you in?" Clare asked me.

"11th. And you?"

"10th . What class do you have for first period?" She asked me looking at her schedal.

" I have 11th grade english with ... ." I answered while glacning at my paper with all my classes on it.

"me too." She told me and I said "Well Shall we walk and find this mistery class together?" I ask with a winner smirk on my heistated to answer but she finally did.

"Yes we shall." The walk took about 6 minuties sense we both were new and had to find it ourselves ...So now we were in our "advance" english class and i sat in the back of the class and um...clare sat up front in the like 10 minuties This teacher was boring me to death she just talked about the rules and such sense today is the first day of school . I then glaced over at Clare who was wearing a white tank top tuck into a skirt, a cardigan thrown over, full leggings underneath the skirt and some ankle boots. She looked _really_pretty. I spent the whole period staring at her.I know I just met her but she is really HOT, everything about her is .. her eyes. GOD THOSE EYES. they lit up everytime I look into those baby blue eyes of hers. And her smile when I said that we were locker seemed like she was surpised and happy at the same time. Not to rush into things but I think she likes me but if does she shows it alot everytime she blushed when i said something funny on our way finding out lockers and advance english class. We only talked that one time sense ask us to help each other. I wanted to hang out with Clare again so I was thinking after class I would ask Clare if she wanted to sit together at lunch and get to know each other instead of being alone. _RING!_ the bell had rung and I saw Clare walk into the hallway so I ran and caught up to her and said-

"Hey Clare I was thinking if you wanted to sit with me at lunch so we can get to know each other instead of being alone the whole lunch period." I asked nerviously walking behind her.

"Eli can I ask you something?" Clare asked me

"sure" I replied as I began to wonder what she was going to ask I was walking in back of her waiting for he to talk she turned around making her head bump into my chest making her stumble back and fall to the floor.

"Ahh..." she said in pain while holding her head


	2. The fall

Title:Holding Trust

chapter:2

Clare's point of view-

I was walking out of my advance english class when I heard a deep voice call my name, like they were dying to get my attention. I turned around to see Eli walking behind me.I was wondering what he wanted me for. I was surpised that he said...

"Hey Clare I was thinking if you wanted to sit with me at l-lunch so we can get to know each other instead of being alone the wh-whole lunch period." Eli asked walking behind me studdering as he tried to ask me if I wanted to hangout with him at lunch.I kinda figured that he was neverous. I thought for a second while I kept walking forward to reach my destination. I then said...

"Eli can I ask you something?" I asked him.I was going to ask him why was he being so nice to me but then I realize He wanted to hangout ,with actually took the time out of his day to hangout and get to know me. I can tell he really wanted to be my he actually wanted to be my people was judgemental and mean to me,I really don't know why but they were but I am usally a quiet person and keep to myself most of the time so I have no clue why people in my old school would bother me so much for any type of reason. I was really smart in most of my classes, people will call me a nerd beacuse of it.  
Everybody is different. Eli is different. He seems like the kind of person that does'nt judge you for your actions.

"sure" He replied. I then turned around to ask him but he ended up walking into me which made me fall backwards and hit my head on something.I looked back and saw the head started to hurt like crazy.I began to feel dizzy. "Ahh" I said holding my head in than ran up to me and help me when I was on my feet "Clare are you okay ...you hit your head on the bench really hard." Eli asked me with concern in his eyes like we known each other for about a year or so.I started to feel even more before I knew it I was I tried to keep my balance I answered Eli with a..."I'm fine I just need to get to cla-"I began and started to walk away when I felt myself began to fall to the ground but before I could hit an inch to the floor I felt someone caught that all went black and quiet.

Eli's point of view-

"Eli can I ask you something?" Clare asked me as she kept walking to her next class. I had P.E. for next period which didn't start in 9 minuties,so I had time to get a yes or a no out of her. (i'm hoping she says YES) I didn't know what she was going to ask me so I began to wonder-What is she going to ask me? What is she going to ask me? I said over and over in my head.I then realize that I kept her waiting for about 10 seconds. "Sure." I finally answered. I really don't have much to worry about I just met her so. I then notice that she had to be thinking herself beacuse she didn't ask me her "question" right away. She then turned around to ask me something but before she could, she fell onto the ground hitting her head on a bench in sight.I heard her wince in pain so I kneeled down to her size and ask if she was stood up and took about 2 steps and said-"I'm fine I just need to g-" Before she can finish her sentence she fell back and I caught her."Clare!" I screamed in a whisper. By now everyone was in there classes because the bell went off 27 seconds ago. I didn't know what to do I started to panic. Me being Eli and being helpfull, I picked her up bridal style and made my way to the nurse.

Once I gotten to the nurses office with Clare in my hands passed out.- " Um may I help you young man." The women in a white nurse suit, with black work shoes that looked in her thirties asked walking up to us with a confused face.

"Uh yea.. she hit her head on a bench then she was going to collased on the floor but I caught her." I explain to the middle age women.

"How did this happend." I looked at her.

"Forget about that can you help her?" I told her. She then walked to a mimi fridge that was sitting by her desk and pulled out a ice pack, then walked back over to us and said- "You can just put this on her head for now, it will take most of the pain away." I took the ice pack in my hand that was under Clare's legs and asked her- "Where do I lay her down at I don't see a bed in here?" "Well theres a couch over there." The lady which name is by the tag on her uniform began to say." They are still delivering the cot bed so for now you can just lay your girlfriend down and if you want can wait for her to wake up to tell her what happend if she doesn't remeber." With that she walked back to her desk and began to browser the internet. I was surpised that she thoguht that Clare was my I want Clare to be she is really beautiful and she is really sweet I want to get to know her better maybe after this we can talk.I can almost tell she has a thing for looks at me with her ocean blue eyes...-

I walked over to the couch and sat down and put my legs up on the table that was sitting in front of me, I then laid Clare's head on my knees and my hand on her head so I can keep the ice pack in place. She had a small bump on her temple but I can tell it's going away by the hit her head really hard ,I feel bad for her having to go through that pain. I wanted her to wake up so She can give me an answer but she also have to get her sleep so she can wear off the pain. I glaced at the clock on the wall it said 10:03. Ughh I had math...oh well I just need to make sure shes though I bearly know her.I just don't want to leave her without know who did it or what happend.

21 minutes later-

Clare finally wakes up and gets up quickly. " Clare your awake." I said with a slight smile. Her face turned red and her lip began to slightly shake. I then asked her " Clare are you okay do you need to lay down again?" I then patted the couch so she can come and sit down. " No I-I think I need to leave." She said heading for the door.I ran over to her and grab her rists softly and said- "Clare calm down, why do you want to leave so fastly?"

"I just have 1-1 qusetion Eli...what happend to make you stare at me with my head in your lap?" She asked kinda of embassed with her head down looking at her feet.

"Look clare you passed out eariler beacuse you hit your head pretty hard on the bench so I carried you back and I didn't want to leave you alone in here when you woke up asking what happend to the nurse who wasn't there. I tried to wake you up but you didn't so I just laid you in my lap and you was sleeping while I held the ice pack to your head." I explain to her.

"You didn't have to stay with me." She said walking back to the couch and sitting beside me and then said-" I'm sorry I went kinda off alittle I just didn't know what happend."  
"It's cool you were going to ask me something but then this happend." I told her.

"Forget it , it was nothing really. And you asked me a qusetion but I forgot what it was."

"Well I asked if you wanted to sit with me at l-lunch so we can get to know each other instead of being alone the wh-whole lunch lunch." I began than looked at my watch and conutied- " Is in 1 hour and we already miss 2 classes."

"Eli really you didn't have to wait for beacuse you did thank you, You have been the nicest person I ever met in Degrassi and the first And i'm sorry i made you miss your classes on the first day." She said with a 'thank you' smile.

"Your welcome and don't be sorry once when I talk to someone and they are getting along with me but they get hurt I need to know if they are okay..- Hey if you want you can meet my best friend goes here but he isn't here today maybe we can all hang out and get to know each other."

"Sure I will like to hang out with you guys. You made my first day really easy thank you ...Again." With that she gave me a hug. I hugged her back and said in her ear-" Are you okay do you want to head out and go to our classes or stay here and lay a bit?"

"Well we already miss about 3 classes now is lunch so can we just skip the rest of the day?" "Sure Let's just walk and talk." I told that we walked out of the nurses office without even explaining and walked out of the school front doors not even getting caught.


	3. get to know you

**Sorry about the late chapter guys.I have been doing alot of work getting ideas together and stuff, So i'm sorry. first off i would like to hear your ideas so i can put chapters up faster with YOU guys help :) ! **

**have fun reading!**

Holding Trust

chapter:3

Clare's Point Of View-

Eli and I is walking in the park right now just enjoying each others silence.I notice children laughing playing with other kids their playing with their sons and Moms sitting around smiling looking at what their families become. The silence was soon the broken by Eli.

"So want to play 20 qustions just to get to know each other a little?"

"sure" i had then walked to a swing color of the swings set was blue, my favorite sat on one swing and I sat on the on beside him since there were only two in the department.I was brought out of my train of thought when he said-

"So what is ...your favorite color?"

"Really?" I began "Well my favorite color is the color of this swing about yours?"

"W-well mine is my favorite color because lots of people can't figure me out. They all think i-i'm this crazy emo-kid that drives a h-hearse and-." I know that he really didn't really want to tell me so i interupted and said-

"Its okay Eli you don't have to tell me the meaning of your we get to know each other more and you learn to trust me with your past and the meaning of your color you can tell me then okay?"

He responded with a 'nod' then he paid attention to his feet rocking back and forth on the ground in front of the mean time I rembered him saying something about his best friend Adam, him and I can all hang out, back at the school in the nurses I thought to break this awkward silence I would talk to him about it.

"So when are we going to hang out with your friend Adam?" He looked up from them ground and into my eyes and said,"How about Tomorrow after school and if we have the same lunch period together we can have lunch tomorrow to if thats okay with you, if you don't have plans to eat with anyone else."

"I don't have any plans to eat with anyone beacuse first i'm the new kid ans second I didn't get to meet anyone to eat lunch with,well besides you."

" you want to finish this 'get to know each other' thing at the dot? Adam says the have great coffee there?" He asked me while he hoped off his swing and standing in front of mine without getting hit because I just sat on my swing and didn't move it at all.I then got up and said "Sure lets go." And with that we were off to the Dot making short chit chat and there.

_Eli's point of view-_

Clare was right,When we get to know each other a little more and I can learn to trust her with my past at my old I supposedly use to be a heartbreaker after Julia and a player and i use to smoke or two people know that what all those people said in that school wasn't true, and thats Adam and I. But the Julia two people know what happend that day and thats Me and...Julia.

We(Clare and I) was sitting in a booth near a window when I decided to start convo with her.

"So why did you move here and switch to Degrassi?I heard New York is a nice place to live."

"Well my dad had a job in New York but then his boss moved his Job over here in Canda. How about you, why did you move to Degrassi?"

"Well Adam and I went to the same school until he had to moved closer to didn't no anyone so I transfered to Degrassi also." I replied to her with one of my winning smirks.I notice it was a win beacuse she smiled and looked down.

"I can't wait to meet Adam! Do you think you can call him and see if he can hang now?"she asked me taking a sip of her coffee.

" ...I'm gonna call him. I will be right back." I walk outside pulled out my phone and called two rings he picked up.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey man I was wondering if you can met me at the dot. I want you to meet someone."

**"Is it a girl?"**

"Yes its a I really like i haven't liked anyone after...you know Julia so this one is mine."

**"Fine guys still there"?**

"Yea she wants to meet you.I told her we can all hang out to get to know each other..."

**"Sure man be there in 5."**

"Alright and i'm alone with her i get nervous."

**"Eli Goldsworthy nervous?I bet she's a keeper." Adam always trying to be sarcastic.**

"Yes I am so just come."

**"Alright bye!"**

"Bye." After I hung up I walked back into the dot and took my place across from clare and we played a short game of 20 questions and waited for Adam.

_**Sorry its short guys.**_

_**don't forget to review and tell me ur ideas i will lvoe to hear them!**_


	4. A hang out with a friend?

_**Info about story-**_

_** is not an FTM**_

_** is in the same grade as clare**_

_** did pass away but in a different way**_

_** :There IS going to be fitz drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**._**_

**Holding Trust**

_Chapter:4_

_Clare Point Of View-_

_I was waiting for Eli to come back inside with the news of his friend Adam just then he walked back in and sat down across from me and said-_

_"Adam is coming as we speak."_

_"Cool."_

_"So want to finish our 20 questions until Adam comes?"He asked me looking at his hands and twirling his thumbs_

_"Sure.I'll start,are you...seeing anyone at the moment?"I asked him staring into my lap not wanting to catch eye contact with him because that would be kinda of weird to me if he says 'he does'_

_"NO! I-I mean,no not at the about you have a...boyfriend?"_

"No I don't.I just got out of a bad break up,but that was a month ago so i'm over it and over _him_."Before he was about to answer a tall,tan guy with blue eyes and brown-somewhat spikey-hair walk up to our was wairing a black v-neck t-shirt with blue shaded skinny stood there with a smirk on his face staring at me.

"Um...Eli is this Adam?"I asked him looking between Eli and the other Eli could answer the other guy answered with.-

"No.I'm no where near Adam.I'm Fitz and you are?" Just then another guy entered the dot and came to our table and sat down next to Eli before I can answer him.

"Fitz what are you doing here." The boy I guess was Adam

"I'm here cuz I want to be here." He answered with Adam glaring at him _coldly._

"Fitz I thought you was going to why I moved." Eli told Fitz who was still standing up glaring at Eli and Adam.I then turned to Adam and asked "Um...who is that and how does he knows Eli?"

"Oh well you must be clare hi i'm them two." he began pointing at the two of them,"They know each other from our old used to bully Eli and Eli got sick and tired of it and he stood up for also used to bother me alot and thats what ticked off Eli and-well I will let Eli explain the rest to you when he is ready." I just answered with an'nod' and turned back to the two who was aruging.

"Look Fitz can you just leave you already caused alot of trouble,I don't want to put up with your crap today...or anyday."

"What you mean with Julia?Dude I told you she cheated I didn't tell her just...I don't know lost intrest in you and moved on to someone better."Fitz shot back at Eli making me confused._Who is julia?and she cheated?what?was she his ex?_I thought to Eli turned back to Adam and said "Adam take clare out of here."

"Alright on clare lets go." Adam replied getting up and waiting in front of me to go along with him and leave.I then looked at Eli and he had a bit of saddnest in his eyes but then again he had alot of anger built inside of em'.I got up and walked to Adam then looked back at Eli and asked.-

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea Clare don't worry.I just have to clear some things up with him real quick." And with that Adam and I walked out of the Dot and started to walk and talk

_**Don't forget to review guys...and give me ur ideas...ones that I can put in and it fitz...oopss i mean fits :)**_


	5. Update 411

**I know you guys wanted me to update soon.I'm still coming up with u have any ideas so I Can update alittle faster please...go ahead...but only question I hate for you guys is...Should I finish this story...? :) :) :)**


	6. The Fight

Holding Trust

_chapter:5_

* * *

_**Eli Point Of View-**_

Once when Adam and Clare walked out of the here I got up and standed right in front of Fitz and said-

"Fitz ...Julia told me what happend and because of you shes dead...!"

"Calm down dude your the one who cheated on her with jessica.I just told her the news." I look down at the ground and my eyes start to water of the memory of me and Julia's arguement That night."Awww is lover boy about to cry cuz his _**first**_ love went bye-bye!?Well if you want Jessica's number I think you can still hook up with her and all!" Then I see he actually reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone to give me Jessica's I was really going to hook up with there's only one girl thats on my list...**Clare Edwards**_._I know I only knew her for a day but...I think i'm starting to fall for 's cute,funny,smart,fun,and Beautiful.I am so glad told us to help each other around and first I didn't want to but then...Once when I turned around and saw her face...I was hooked to her baby blue eyes,and the way she blush in the nurses office!God she is turinging me that I finally come back to reality and still notice he's still holding his phone.

"Fitz how many times do I have to tell you!I'm not going to hook up with her!And again Fitz I'm not into Jessica.I'm into Clare!Yea! That girl that was just in here!Plus I only talked to her once when Julia and I was together.(**Q/AWhen she was still alive**)She is just a girl that wants to hook up with 's a slut._ Your _slut. Not mine,So why don't you call her up so she can show you a good time!" With that I walked out of the Coffee shop;The Dot;and start walking into an alley to take a short cut to get to my house faster until I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me around and that person was the one and only Fitz?

"What do want Fitz?!What can I do for you to leave me alone and get out of my life!" I screamed in his face coldly.

"The girl." He told me quiet calm._What girl?I know it can't be-Clare!?Oh no he is not having her he try and take Julia away;Which he already did!; not Clare to? I'm not having it this know what Fitz i'm not backing down without a fight!_

"Clare?"

" thats her me a date with her and I will end our little war,Stop bothering you about Julia and all that other crap." Fitz said back to me with a ?A smirk?Only I can pull that off!

"No way Fitz You already took Julia away from Clare out of this!Anything else but her!" _please not MY clare!Wait...my?...wow i'm so falling for her!_ I thought to looked like he was ! Fitz what are you waiting for Christmas!?...He FINALLY said-

"Well I guess I have to get her myself.I bet your gonna be pretty mad once another girl that you have feelings for falls for me once out with me.-" Before he could finish his sentence I charged at him by throwing a hard;fast punch to his face making him fall back onto his back holding his when I know i had control to beat his ass I climb on top of him throwing punches to his face.

At one point I didn't notice but he turns us now He's on top of me throwing punches to my eye;Giving me a bruise;throwing a punches to my lip;Which he busted; And throwing a punches to my stomach;Which making me gasp for air. I try to shield my face with my arms but that doesn't help I felt weight lifted off of me.I look threw my hands and see that Fitz got up,But once when I was about to get up he started kicking me in my stomach over and when I got up to my feet to try to run.

He pulled me back by my hoodie and slam me agaisnt the wall making everything go last thing I heard were footsteps running towards me with a faint voice call out my name and footsteps running away from me.

* * *

**Clare's Point Of View-**

Adam and I just walk out of the coffee shop;The Dot; and he decided to go to the park near by and wait for Eli to call for us to come back.

Right now me and Adam are on the same swing sets me and Eli was on earlier.I smiled just by the tought of .The one that took his time to get to know me for the real so Cute, ,fun,and HOT!...He talks to me.I think i'm starting to fall for him.I know I just met him today but he is way better than...K.c!

Adam decided to break the comfortable silence plus my thoughts by saying-

"So how did you meet Eli?He just moved to Degrassi and this neighborhood so i'm guessing not for long?" I laughed and said "Well we met was my first day and so was his and the princible told me and Eli that we can help each other since you wasn't hear today to help Eli. So we both had english class together and and also we are locker neighbors. So after english class I was turning around to asked him something then I fell banged my head and blacked out. When I woke up I was in the nurses office my head on his lap with him playing with my hair." I smiled by the thought of it "and my feet resting on the there we just skipped the rest of the day." I said finishing how me and Eli met smiling at Adam who is sitting beside me.

"Wow quiet some story you too got there.I will really want to get to know you really didn't get to hang out cuz of the whole Fitz and Eli thing back there at The hang out at my place and get to know each other alittle Eli calls us telling me and you that he 'handled Fitz' ha?"

I think about it for a moment._ Should I go to Adams house and hang or should I go to the Dot and wait for Eli. I just met them both but It seems as I known Eli for the longest time._ I Thought to myself. I usally don't trust people I don't meet. But Adam seems like he can be the new Alli even though No one can replace her. Speaking of my best friend Alli I should call her later and tell her about ELI! She will freak if I told her.

I nodded my head at Adam telling him yes. We both get off the swings and head to his house. We will make little conversation but not that much. We were walking to the Dot. His house is back to the Dot. This can be good I can check on Eli in the window. As we were walking by an alley I heard a groan. Adam and I backed up and started walking into the Alley and I see a guy throw the other guys against the wall.

"HEY" Adam yells at the guy turned around and its...Fitz?The guy that was inside The Dot talking to ? We walk closer and I see Eli laying back pressed agaisnt the wall and his head titled to the side uncousious. Fitz runs once when he sees us. He runs right of the alley.

"ELI!" I sreamed and run over to him with Adam by my side

* * *

**So what did you guys think?I know you must think this chapter is short but, guys im trying .so what did you think on how I put the arugument between Eli and Fitz?Tell me what you think?Review me and my story :) =D I don't think I need any ideas for chapter 6 I have it all planned READY! AND DONT FORGET REVIEWWWWWWWW~!**


	7. Clean up

Holding Trust

_Chapter:6_

* * *

_**Clare Point Of View-**_

"ELI!" I sreamed and run over to him with Adam by my when Adam and I was in front of him Adam began to talk."Uh...is he alive?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "Really Adam?Of course he is alive we just have to wake him up but be careful it look like Fitz beat his ass really bad."

Adam sat Eli up more on the wall and shook him lightly trying not to hurt him."Eli...Eli...dude wake up." Eli woke up and looked up at me and had a slight frown then groaned when he tried to move.

"Eli?Are you okay?"I asked and he shook his head 'No' and choked up a sob. "Uh...Adam is it okay if I bring Eli back to my house to clean him up? I want to make sure he's okay?Just like he did with me!"

"Yea sure,but your helping me pick him up!" Adam said I just nodded and help carry him to Eli's car and,placed him in the back,hopped in the front and Adam drove us;with my directions; to my house.

* * *

**20 Minuties later**

Once when we got to my house Adam parked The Hearse in my driveway and hopped out and opened the back door and Eli climbed out and said,

"Thanks dude but I can walk now My lip and stomach just hurts." He walked over and leaned on me,when we got into my homelo-a-bode Eli sat on the couch holding his lip and Adam walked out into the kitchen then came back in a few moments later and said,

"I'm sorry Clare but my mom needs me home to finish helping her unpack more boxes do you mind if I go help her. I promise i'll be right back as soon as possible." He said with pleding eyes.

"Adam its fine you don't have to come back.I'll see you on Monday,just help your mom unpack then come back when your DONE!." He nodded gave me a hug then wave goodbye to Eli and lefted to go help his mom. I turn to Eli who was looking up at me with his light/dark green eyes,and tried to put on a smirk.I turned around with him following behind.I grabed a new wash cloth splashed a bit of water on it turned back around and he was sitting on the counter top with his head down.I went up to him, lifted his chin with my pointer finger so he can look at me and raised the wash cloth to his lip and patted his bottom lip lightly. Well not to light because he hissed in pain.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

He nodded and said,"I'm fine it just stings a little. Thanks,you know for finding me in the alley after that jerk beat up."

"Eli why did you guys fight?" I said still pressing the cloth to his lip to clean up the blood.

"Well lets just say that he was talking about someone I care about?" I stop pressing the wash cloth to his lip and asked,

"Do you mind if I ask who?" Then I looked down shyly

"No not at all." He took his pointer and lifted my chin and said,"You."Then he pressed his soft lips to mine and we shared a soft even ignored the pain in his lip and still kissed me. I tried to be gental trying not to hurt him but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me between his legs telling me 'it was alright that his lip isn't in that much pain'. It felt like my heart skipped a beat! I know I only knew Eli for a day but over the time I spent time with him,less than 24 hours, I learned that he is a very smart,funny,fun and cool person,and I know I still have to learn more about his past just like he have to learn more about mine. I never feel for someone this quick,Not even K. !K.C...the way he played with my heart and messed with my head. Even in the begenning of our relationship he wasn't as nice as Eli was. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull away from the kiss slowly and look into his eyes and he said,

"Clare I know its alittle to soon for this beacuse we just met but,I have feelings for you,and i'm guessing you feel the same way beacuse you kissed back." He joked around.

"Eli I do feel the same way. I never fell for someone this fast and i'm guessing its a good sign. But not to get you upset Eli but we just met,there are some things you don't know about my past and some things I don't know about yours. Now i'm not saying that we never would work out trust me i'm not. Maybe we should keep getting to know each other than we can lable us." I said in a sweet way.

* * *

_**Eli's Point Of View-**_

"Eli I do feel the same way. I never fell for someone this fast and i'm guessing its a good sign. But not to get you upset Eli but we just met there are some things you don't know about my past and some things I don't know about yours. Now i'm not saying that we never would work out trust me i'm not maybe we should keep getting to know each other than we can lable us." When she said that my heart didn't want to be with me but she just kissed me!? Maybe we can spend the rest of the weekend together...!

"How about we spend the rest of the weekend together getting to know each other then maybe in a month or so you can tell me if your ready for a relationship with me.I just don't want to push you into this. I just got out of a bad break up myself but I'm over it and i'm starting to get ready to move on even though I will always rember her." She looked into my eyes and I looked into her baby blue ones and we just stared. When I stare into her eyes I feel my stomach tie into a knot. All the pain goes away when I stare into her blue orbs. Then I here a door open and close and Clare and I break our staring and look at the person who is entering the kitchen. A man that looked into his 40's or 50's came in the kitchen...I'm guessing her dad looked inside the kitchen and gave Clare and I a death look not even speaking and went up the stairs. I looked back at clare and she was looking down like she was hurt.

"Clare what was that all about?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and ran up the stairs to her room. I sat there confused. _why did her father give her a cold look like that? why didn't he ask her about her day?why was she about to cry?WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! _I thought to myself. I walked up the stairs and walked to a room down the hall that I was guessing was Clare's beacuse of the pink paint on her door. I knocked on the door and heard her crying. I opend the door to find her laying on her bed with her face barried into her pillow. I walk in and shut the door and go over to her and say,

"Clare? Clare whats the matter? You can talk to me." She sat up and looked into my eyes. I felt my eyes become watery just by looking into her teary eyes. She then threw her hands around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder for about a hour then I pull away and she says,

"H-e doesn't even talk to me sence s-s-she died. I don't have a father or m-m-m anymore. I don't have a m-m-mom now and I don't have a f-fathe-er!" She said still sobbing looking into my eyes. I felt a tear run down my face just by looking at her brake down. Her mom died and her father doesn't even talk to her anymore. "He said I-I remind him t-to much of my m-m-m-mom. If he looks i-into my eyes he tells me I-i remind him of my mo-mothers eyes. He misses her t-to much that he won't e-even look at me. I look to much like her! I'm tired of being a-alone Eli!" I wrap my arms around her and let her cry into me and I say sweet things to her to calm her down for the rest of the night. She falls asleep in my arms and I lay her down ,call my mom telling her I would be staying over a friends house and make a bed on the floor and fall asleep. For the rest of the weekend we just stayed in her room talked and get to know each other better. I found out that ever since her mom died in a car accident her father haven't talk to her since. Clare reminds her to much of her mom so when he looks at her he remebers Clare's mother and the night of the car crash.

* * *

_**Thanks everyone for reading and following my story! Check out my two other Stories I have they are really good! I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any questions just feel free to ask in the reviews or in a PM! Have any Ideas about the next chapter or something just feel free to ask me and I will LOVE to answer them for you guys. I love all my fans you guys inspire me to write theses. I love you guys! Keep telling me your ideas AGAIN! And don't forget to review! REMBER MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE! love you!**_


	8. Getting ready

Holding Trust

_Chapter:7_

_Two months later:_

**No One's Point Of View-**

Clare and Eli was starting to hang out every single day after that,getting to know each other better. Clare still was thinking about when they both kiss in her house and does she know and trust him enough to be with him. Clare's feelings for Eli grew more and more everyday and so did Eli's. After when Clare and Adam found Eli in the alley they all hung out more and were all hung out everyday after school and on weekends they would take turns having sleepovers at each others house. When they go to Clare's house they would have alot of fun until Clare's dad walk in and Clare tries to say hi to him but he just ignores her and keeps walking and that's when she takes off to her room and cry the pain out and Eli and Adam have to comfort her. Clare told Adam about her mom dying after the first time she tried to say hi to her dad and he ignored her. They also watching scary movies on their regular movie nights:well not Clare she hates them!:,going to the Dot and eating lunch with each other at school. Adam can tell that there's something going on between Eli and Clare, he senses that they have feelings for each other but then thinks..._why the hell they aren't together yet!_

Today was Friday and they were meeting at Eli's house for their sleepover. Eli getting the movies out and getting the snakes. Clare at her house getting her belongings. Adam at his house doing the same as Clare and begging Drew for a ride.

* * *

**Clare's Point Of View-**

So today is another Friday and another sleep over at Eli's. Eli. I still haven't gave him an answer, I honestly have been thinking about _us _everyday. I just have to learn how to trust him with my heart. I don't want a broken heart again! I know that Eli would never do that to me or he say he wouldn't but thats what K.C did. He told me he would never hurt me but then he still did. I know I can trust Eli with secerts but not about K.c I know if I tell him he would flip out and start to be over protective with me around other guys he think I would fall for...I did fall for a guy...Him!

** . **

I walked over to my nightstand beside my bed and grabbed my phone. I didn't reconzie the number but I answered it anyway

"Hello"

_**"Hey is this Clare?"**_

"Yes may I ask who's calling?"

_**"It's Ali!?"**_

I stood there !My best friend sense we were in 8th grade!And she is calling me! God I missed her so so much. I misses talking to her about school,shopping,and... boys. She knew about K.C and she was really pissed I remember the day when I told Ali what K.C. did she went over to his house and basically screamed her head off. It was oh my god 'Awesome'!

_**"Clare you there?"**_

"Ali is that really you?Are you in town?Can we hang out!?" She laughed and said,

_**"Yes its really i'm in town and OF COURSE WE CAN HANG OUT!"**_

I laughed and told Ali to meet me at the dot in 10 mintiues and she agreed and hung up. I walked outside and starting walking to The Dot. Once when I was at The Dot I saw a girl with dark brown hair flowing in the wind,brown eyes and white skinny jeans and a spaghetti strap blue shirt with blue flats. I ran to her and we shared a big I-haven't-seen-you-in-ages hug. After we said how much we missed each other we took a seat inside The Dot ordered coffee and started to catch up.

"So what have you been up to." Alli asked. I looked up from my cofffee and said,

"Well my mom just passed away 5 months ago, and you know the whole thing about K.C but...I met...someone." Once when I said that she screamed, "OMG! who! is he cute? What color is his eyes?How did you meet him?OH! does he go to Degrassi?!" She has a huge smile on her face like she just won a million dolars. My eyes widen at how loud she screamed about Eli in The Dot so I took her hand and led her out in front of The Dot and when she when she stopped freaking out that I met a boy I said,

"Alli calm down he is cute!SUPER hot!and his eyes! THERE GREEN! Well I met him at Degrassi about...two months ago."

"That is great Clare! So give me the deets!" She said sitting in one of the empty chairs by a table that was vacant. We sat down and I told her every single detail on what have been going on between Eli and I. I told her how we first met,when we went to the park,about the Fitz acctident,and me and his first kiss and up until now how i'm thinking about going out with him.

"Clare it seems like Eli likes you a whole lot! don't you feel the same way?" I nodded "Then when you go over his house with this kid Adam pull him aside and tell him." I nodded again and said, "But what if he gotten tired of me keeping him waiting and I get rejected?" "I don't think that would happen Clare. Eli doesn't seem the type to do something like that."

"And K.C didn't seem like the type to cheat and beat now did he." Alli shook her head and kept convincing Clare to just ask Eli does he feel the same way. After a while Clare caved in and told Alli she was going to talk to Eli tonight. They stayed at the dot for about 30 more mintues then Clare had to get to Eli's for the sleepover. She went to her house got her bag which included Clothes;for her to change if they go somewhere; Movies; some scary some funny; some shoes etc. And was off to the Goldsworthy!

* * *

_**At Eli's-To be contiuned!**_

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter!ANY IDEAS!? Pm me or write in the reviews and tell me yours! (heart)**_


	9. Mistake?

Holding Trust

_Chapter:8_

_**Clare's Point Of View-**_

I thought about what Ali said about Eli and let it sink it. _Would he reject me beacuse I let him wait so long for an answer?_ I questioned myself. Well, he knows pretty much everything about me except about me being together with K.C. before. I know if I told Eli about K.C he would flip out. I know Eli would be mad for three reasons. **One;** I was together with K.C. **Two; **he Would be **REALLY** pissed at K.C and will try to hunt him down or something.** Three;** Mad beacuse I let him put his hands on me and ALMOST let him control me around like a lost puppy. You know what i'm thinking about! Forget K.C! That's the past and it's behind me. I finally know my answer for Eli

I arrived at Eli's house with my dufflebag and cell phone in my pocket. I walk up the Goldsworthy steps look to my left and see that Cece's(Eli's mother's car) and Bullfrog's(Eli's dad) cars are gone. I guess they went down to the radio station (Bullfrogs job) for another interview so Adam,Eli and I will have the house to our self's. I knocked on the door and Adam answered and said,

"Hey Clare!" He pulled me into a quick hug then I walked in to see Eli and a girl sitting next to him. Eli looked up at me and smiled and said,

"Oh! Hey Clare We've been waiting for you to come."

"Who's is she." I said as I tried to hide my hurt.

"Oh..this is Imogen,"He looked at the girl then back at me, "My girlfriend."

I dropped my dufflebag on the floor with shock and anger bulit inside of me. His girlfriend!HIS GIRLFRIEND! I knew it. I knew he wasn't going to wait for me to answer him. I was going to say yes to him! I was going to say yes that I was ready to be with him,and this is what I get for keeping him waiting beacuse I wasn't ready or I thought I wasn't?

"Clare?" Eli asked as he waved a hand in front of my face. Then I notice he had got up. I felt unsheded tears come to my eyes by re hearing the words _My girlfriend_ in my head. I shook my head lightly and looked down at the ground. I turned around and walked out with now a tear flowing down my cheek. I was speechless. I couldn't find the words to say so I walked out. _How could he do that do me? I feel so stupid now!_

_**Eli's Point Of View-**_

I watch as Clare walk out of my house with her face turning red. I turned back around and sat next to Imogen my _girlfriend_. Imogen is not really together. At all. See it was all a plan. A plan to get Clare to be my girlfriend. I know it sounds confusing but to me its not. I was going to use Imogen to be my girlfriend to make Clare slightly jealous and make her confess that she still has feelings for me. Then I will tell her that Imogen and I wasn't really dating and that it was a plan to get her to go out with me. Then she will shower me with kisses! I know its kinda childish but I will do any stupid plan to make Clare mines. I know she will probably hates me for this right now but first I have to tell Imogen that the plan isn't needed and that it hurt Clare, and if Clare is hurt then I can't do this plan for anything!

"Imogen,Uh...you should go home. I don't think this plan is going to work." I said looking into my lap playing with my hands.

"O-okay? I guess I will go. But if you need anymore help you can call me okay?" She said placing a hand on my shoulder. I known Imogen for about a few weeks. She's in my history class. We talked a few times here and there then we started hanging out and she's a really cool girl to hang out with. She knew something was up with Clare and I so I told her that I had feelings for her. I nodded and she picked up her bag and walked out of the door closing it behind her. I felt Adam burning holes in the side of my face. I looked up at Adam and saw him glaring at me.

"What?"

"You hurt her Eli!That's what!YOU hurt our best friend!" He hissed through his teeth

"I know Adam trust me I know. I just...I care a lot for her that I would try everything and anything to make her mines. That was the first thing that came to my mind about making her confess her feelings for me. I was going to use Imogen as my girlfriend,Clare would pull me aside and ask me why I'm going out with her and then she will tell me her feelings and ask me again why i'm seeing her and that I knows she likes me. Then I will tell her I have feelings for her to, She will be confused on why i'm seeing Imogen and also liking her at the same time. Then I would **'**break things off with Imogen**'** then tell Clare about the whole plan." I look back down at my hands shaking my head "I'm sorry Adam okay but I haven't been with another girl since Julia.(I told Adam about Julia about two weeks ago) I didn't know what to do about expressing my feelings to her. I told her I care about her but that's it. But she thinks it as a best friend caring thing not boyfriend material. I'm just really scared that things will end up like Julia again. I just...I don't know i'm so stupid! I really like Clare I do. Trust me I would never do anything to hurt her !" With my little speech I look back up at Adam and he says,

"I understand that your scared Eli but maybe you should of just told her how you feel instead of faking a relationship with another person."

" I know but what if I told her I had feelings for her and she said she didn't feel the same way? She hasn't said anything about our kiss that we shared that night. She could be with someone else if she hasn't gave me an answer yet." I told Adam with a frown

"Eli just give her some time. Maybe she's just not ready okay. She lost her mom like six months ago she needs alot of time, And for now as a friend!, Eli you have to be there for her. So get your ass up and go make things right." He picked up at pillow and threw it at my head with his right arm.

"Ouch!"

"Dude it's a pillow?" He asked

"I know but you threw it to hard to my head." I joked. I picked up my phone and headed for the door when I notice Clare's doffle bag sitting by it. I remember when I told her that Imogen's my _girlfriend_ she dropped it in shocked and left. I picked up her bag and hopped in morty and drove to the place where I think she would use to clear her head. The children's park which is most of the time vacant because of school even though it's the weekend.

I arrived at the park,grabbed her bag out of the passenger seat and stepped out locking the door after. I walked into the gate of the park and looked around. There I saw on the bench ,Clare, on the bench with her head in her hands with her body shaking but to me it seems she crying but not as loud for anyone to hear. I walk up to her drop her bag on the floor and say,

"Clare?" I sit down next to her but making sure not to touch her because she probably doesn't even want to see me. She looked up at me with puffy and glassy baby blue eyes that I love to stare into. She whipped her tears with her sleeve and said,

"Eli what are you doing here your suppose to be at your house with Adam and...Your new _girlfriend _Imogen?"

"You. I'm here for you."

**What do you guys think about this. I made Imogen into a nice girl. But maybe not for long! I know some of you OR MOST of you is thinking that Eli's plan is stupid but It could of worked if I wrote it for clare NOT to run out of eli's house But I wanted something different. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but School started up and my teacher this year is really tough. If you guys want to share some of your ideas with me so be it! PM me and I **_**would**_** PMing you back for sure! I am working on two new stories! One is already pulished on fanfiction and its called **_**Shattered**_** and I have about three chapters for that. I'm working on another one but I haven't updated it yet but soon I will. All i'm asking is Review!Share!And read my other stories and Do it again!Review! and Share! Thank you and have a wonderful Evening or Morning Or weekend! Goodbye! P.S. and if you ever want to chat or need some ideas for YOUR stories PM me im always free to everyone!**


	10. PMing and Updating

**Holding Trust**

**Update info!**

If yoy guys are still into this story I will need some more ideas! I have some ideas for the next chapter with eli and clare but... I need to know what my fans like. So if yu have an idea PM me it and I will be happy to use it if it fits! Dont stress it! PM and dont be shy!

P.S.- if yu guys are wondering what i look like...my photo is my profile pic! Wuv yu all! Oh and if yu ever want to just talk about anything im all ears! PM me for anything! Ideas for yur story! Or just to get to know each other. I'm bored!


	11. Goodbye, But not for long

**Holding Trust**

_Chapter:9_

_Previously On Holding Trust__:_

_I arrived at the park,grabbed her bag out of the passenger seat and stepped out locking the door after. I walked into the gate of the park and looked around. There I saw on the bench Clare on the bench with her head in her hands with her body shaking but to me it seems she crying but not as loud for anyone to hear. I walk up to her drop her bag on the floor and say,_

_"Clare?" I sit down next to her but making sure not to touch her because she probably doesn't even want to see me. She looked up at me with puffy and glassy baby blue eyes that I love to stare into. She wipped her tears with her sleeve and said,_

_"Eli what are you doing here your suppose to be at your house with Adam and...Your new girlfriend Imogen?"_

_"You. I'm here for you."_

* * *

_**Eli's Point Of View-**_

"You wasn't here for me when you through your new girlfriend in my face!" Clare exclaimed. It was true. I wasn't there for her when I told her Imogen was my 'new girlfriend'. I didn't even think about her feelings. I thought about her feelings but her feelings for me, and her being with me. But it was still apart of the plan! Clare just doesn't know how much she means to me. We knew each other for short time, two months to be exact, but it was short enough me to fall in lo-to attract feelings for her. Yea that's it attract feelings for her. I mean...I don't think i'm in love with her,but I never been like this close or like this with anyone. NOT EVEN JULIA,and Julia was my first true love. When I'm not around Clare I can't stop thinking about her. Her touch. Her perfume that smells like cotton candy. Her smile. Her smirk when she tickles me. (It was only a couple of times I laughed) (_**LIE!**_) Her walk. God when she switches her as- Stop it Eli! You better now finish that sentence!

"Clare just...just let me explain." I stated trying to look into her eyes but she was looking down into her lap. She shot her head up and stated grimly,

" Why should I!? So I can hear how you and Imogen will suck each others faces off around me now!?"

"Look it was all apart of a plan-" Before I can finish she cut me off,

" A plan to hurt me?Well congrats it worked!" She stood up and started to sped walk away. I quickly got up and grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Clare please just please... listen to me please! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I told her truthfully. If I would of known this would of happened I would of never planned this.

"Eli! Let me go!" She stated while trying to release from my firm grip. I just tighten my grip. I took her other wrist into my hand and held her, even though she was trying to fight me off.

"Clare! Clare stop! Just let me explain please!" "No let go of me," I tighten my grip on her wrist a little roughly then I expected "Eli stop your hurting me!" I suddenly let go of her wrist and she took a step back.

" Clare I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring Imogen up like that. But the truth is that sh-" She cut me off once again,

"Eli, I don't want to here any of your reasons. Just leave me alone okay! I was going to go over your house today and tell you how I felt! Tell you that I was ready to be with you! But now you have a new girlfriend? This really hurts Eli! A lot! Don't you see i'm in tears? I thought you liked me too that you was going to wait till I was ready to be with you! I guess you don't care. Goodbye Eli." With that she walked away from me. Out of the park. And out of my life...but not for long. I need a way to show her that I wasn't lieing to her. I want her to be in my life and I want to be in hers. Man...I got it bad.

* * *

_**One Week Later-TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

_**Hey guys! Remeber you guys can PM me for ALL reasons. Also If you want me to update soon I need atleast thirty reviews. And If I get thirty reveiews at least or close to then I will update in a week! Love you guys!PM ACTIVE AT ALL TIMES!**_


End file.
